lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Übernatürliches
Die meisten der Mysterien von Lost können durch natürliche oder (glaubhaft, auch wenn ungewohnt) technologische Ursachen erklärt werden, aber es gibt ein paar Ausnahmen, die schwerer zu erklären sind. Der Hellseher Egal, ob Richard Malkin nun ein Hellseher oder ein Betrüger ist, er schien wirklich zu wissen, dass Oceanic Flug 815 abstürzen wird. Der Absturz könnte geplant worden sein, aber soweit die Zuschauer am Ende der zweiten Staffel wissen, war der Absturz Desmonds Schuld und der Zeitpunkt des Systemfehlers, der ihn verursacht hat, war zufällig. Wenn das so ist, müsste Malkin eine echte Vorahnung gehabt haben. Walt Walt ist „besonders“. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass er Ereignisse mit seinem Willen oder seiner Vorstellung beeinflussen kann. Als Kind öffnet er in Australien eins seiner Bücher auf einer Seite, die einen einheimischen Vogel zeigt und kurz danach fliegt dieser Vogel gegen ein nahes Fenster . Auf der Insel bringt Locke ihm Messerwerfen bei und sagt ihm, er soll sein zu treffendes Ziel visualisieren und Walt wirft und trifft das Ziel genau. Später taucht der Eisbär kurz nachdem das Comicheft, das Walt sich angeschaut hat (und das ein Bild von einem Eisbär zeigt), von seinem Vater ins Feuer geworfen wurde, auf. Sein Stiefvater Brian Porter findet ihn offensichtlich gruselig, was ein Grund dafür ist, dass er ihn zurück in Michaels Verantwortung gibt, nachdem Walts Mutter gestorben ist. Er scheint auch sich selbst an andere Orte projizieren zu können (man denke an sein kühles, rückwärts flüsterndes, durchnässtes Erscheinen vor Shannon und Sayid, während der Zeit, als er von den Anderen festgehalten wurde). Bea Klugh erwähnt dieses auch, als sie Michael fragt, ob Walt jemals ein einem Ort „erschienen“ ist, an dem er nicht sein sollte. Vielleicht sind Walts merkwürdige Kräfte der Grund, warum Ben sagt, dass Walt den Anderen „more than we bargained for” gegeben hat. Christian Der verstorbene Christian Shephard erscheint seinem Sohn Jack nach dem Absturz und führt ihn durch den Dschungel zu den Höhlen. Das könnte einfach eine Halluzination gewesen sein, aber als Jack schließlich den Sarg findet, ist er verschlossen aber leer. Aus den Ereignissen in kann geschlossen werden, dass das Monster die Gestalt von Christian angenommen hat. Träume Einige der Träume der Charaktere scheinen ihnen Informationen zu geben, die sie nicht gewusst haben könnten, nicht einmal unterbewusst: :*Locke hat einen prophetischen Traum von der Beechcraft und Boones Verletzungen, außerdem hört er den Namen „Theresa“, der aus Boones Kindheit stammt (obwohl das auch durch Boones Sprechen im Schlaf erklärt werden könnte). :*Mr. Eko träumt, dass Ana-Lucia von einem Schuss getötet wurde, ohne dass ihm davon erzählt wurde, und seine Träume von ihr und Yemi führen ihn zu der Perlen-Station. :*Yemi verirrt sich in der folgenden Nacht sogar in Lockes Traum – vielleicht ein gemeinsamer Traum. Die Zahlen Die Zahlen treten ein wenig zu oft auf (sogar auf Uhren, Tachoanzeigen und Fußballtrikots) und scheinen Unglück zu bringen. Der schwarze Rauch Der schwarze Rauch scheint sich übernatürlich zu verhalten, als er Eko gegenübersteht und als er versucht, Locke wegzuzerren. Er bewegt sich ohne Rücksicht auf die Erdanziehung oder physikalische Gesetze. Als er Eko begegnet, erscheinen Bilder aus Ekos Vergangenheit in ihm, siehe das Monster Wundersame Heilungen Locke und Rose (und möglicherweise andere) scheinen von der Insel geheilt worden zu sein. Dies könnte übernatürlich sein oder etwas mit der elektromagnetischen Station zu tun haben – es ist abzuwarten, ob es auch nach der Entladung weiter geschieht. Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen